The invention relates to a vehicle steering wheel equipped with a displaceably mounted gas bag module.
Gas bag modules which are mounted so as to be longitudinally displaceable in the vehicle steering wheel, in order to actuate the horn by means of their movement, are designated as xe2x80x9cfloating horn modulesxe2x80x9d, i.e. modules which are mounted so as to be floating or displaceable in axial direction. The fastening of such modules to the steering wheel is relatively costly, because a restoring force always has to be provided via a spring element, which endeavors to press the gas bag module into the basic position.
The invention provides a vehicle steering wheel in which the gas bag module can be fastened to the vehicle steering wheel very simply and at a favorable cost. This is achieved in a vehicle steering wheel which comprises a longitudinal axis, a steering wheel hub, a holding member, and at least one latching connection. The steering wheel further comprises a gas bag module which is connected via the at least one latching connection with the holding member and which is displaceably mounted in a direction of the longitudinal axis for actuation of a horn. The latching connection includes a one-piece spring element and a recess, which spring element snaps into the recess and connects the gas bag module and the holding member with each other to form a snap-in connection. In addition, the spring element moves the gas bag module back into a basic position on actuation of a horn. In the gas bag steering wheel according to the invention, the spring element has a multiple function, because it provides on the one hand for the latching- or snap connection by which the module can be simply fastened to the vehicle steering wheel, and on the other hand it provides for the restoring force on actuation of the horn. The numerous parts and spring elements necessary in the prior art are replaced according to the invention by one spring element, several spring elements of course being able to be provided, which in each case undertake part of the latching function and of the restoring function.
Preferably the spring element is a deformed spring plate which is able to be produced at a favorable cost. The spring plate can be embedded in plastic by injection molding and can be constructed as a unit which is able to be fastened separately to the gas bag module or to the holding member.
According to the preferred embodiment, the spring element has several sections which fulfill the various functions. A first section serves to provide the latching connection and a second section serves to provide the restoring force. When the spring element is a spring plate, the first section can be a deformed spring plate section which is V-shaped in cross-section and projects into the recess.
The second section is preferably a bent spring plate section projecting radially with respect to the longitudinal axis.
The second section can press the gas bag module in the basic position against the first section such that the gas bag module is mounted free of play in the basic position. The gas bag module is therefore clamped between the first and the second section.
A very simple construction of the first and second sections can be achieved in that the spring plate has an H-shaped recess through which two sheet metal tongues are defined which are mounted on one side and form the first and second sections, respectively.
An embodiment of the invention makes provision that the spring element is an insert fastened to the holding member or to the gas bag module, i.e. a separate part which can be produced at a favorable cost at a spring manufacturer""s and which only has to be fastened to the holding member or to the gas bag module before the gas bag module and holding member are fastened to each other.
The fastening of the insert takes place advantageously by a third section of the spring element, constructed as a spring plate, this third section being able to form a latching connection by which the fastening of the insert to the holding member or to the gas bag module is achieved.
The holding member is preferably the steering wheel hub which is constructed in a cup shape and into which the gas bag module is inserted. The inserting and arresting of the gas bag module in the holding member is further facilitated in that the holding member and the gas bag module have an axially extending guide which positions the gas bag module such that the latter has a predetermined angular position relative to the holding member. Through this guide, preferably the mounting position of the gas bag module is clearly defined, too.